Fresh Start
by flarey phoenix
Summary: Sequel to 'Power Outage' almost running over a womans daughter, Bumblebee finds out that he's been missing out on something VERY important for the last 17 years, BumblebeexOC, BluestreakxOC in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**YO DUDES!! Told ya it'****d**** be up soon ;)**

Chapter 1-we meet again

It had been around 17 earth years, Sam and Mikeala had grown up a lot and had a little boy called Daniel (making Mikeala his mum!), since Mia's death Bumblebee's happy attitude really...well... toned down a lot, a few decepticons had made it through the whole crushing incident so the battles still came and went with the Autobots winning, of course. Lucky was an old dog now but Ratchet was taking care of him a lot so, he was still alive, it also helped that some of his internals had been converted to mechanical after he almost died and Bumblebee practically forced Ratchet to help him since he was the only thing of Mia left for him. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were still the resident Pranksters. Bluestreak was still the best gunner in the Autobot army. Everyone still remembered the girl that stopped the war for around 15 years. Bumblebee had stayed single and planned to stay that way... no matter how many Femme's flirted with him, he stayed faithful to his lost love.

----

Bumblebee had been driving through a school area at early hours when a girl walked out, if it hadn't of been for his overly advanced breaks, he would have hit her, unfortunately he managed to hit her leg, making her yelp as it cut deeply, she was very beautiful, long blond hair with and red black streaks, the red thicker than the black. Her skin was lightly tanned and she looked around 16-17 and now she had a few girls laughing at her.

"SHUT IT YOU PREPPY SLUTS!!" she yelled and he turned on his holoform then got out and walked over to her

"Are you ok kid?" he asked concerned

"I'm fine," she snapped

"Should'a ran her over mate," one of the girls sneered

"Shut it," he growled then bent down and inspected the cut "maybe you should get a Band-Aid around that, it looks nasty," he sighed

"...Maybe you really should have run me over," she sighed sadly

"Now why would I have wanted to do that?" he asked smiling "now come on, how about I take you home, you won't even be able to walk properly with that cut," he spoke concerned, he didn't know why but he just felt a need to help her.

"Thanks..." she smiled

"Come on, and I'm sorry for the whole... almost running you over thing," he smiled nervously

"No problem, I'll heal," she smiled and he opened the passenger door "are you sure about this?" she asked worriedly

"No worries kid, all's I need is where you live and you'll be there as quickly as I can go," he smiled and the girls gawked wondering how she got the attention from the hot guy.

"If you say so," she shrugged, she didn't know why, but she felt compelled to trust him. She got in his passenger seat then winced as the pain travelled up her leg, he got in the drivers seat then closed his door as she did the same then set off

"So where to?" he asked smiling

"Maple Street, number 16," she winced and he nodded then took off. When they got there, which was around five minutes after.

"need any help?" he asked and she nodded, the gash was rather big after all, so he got out whilst opening the passenger door then took her arm and placed it around his neck then helped her to the house "do you have any keys?" he asked and she nodded

"They're in my pocket, one sec," she winced then grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. "Can you turn the handle please?" she asked and he nodded then did so. The door opened quietly as she looked around, seeing the TV on she looked over the couch to see her mother fast asleep with some reading glasses on and a book on her chest, smiling peacefully. Bumblebee found his spark pulsing quicker as he looked at her peaceful face; she was beautiful she had long silky smooth ebony hair, thin curvaceous body and beautiful tanned skin. She wore a white button up blouse with the sleeves rolled up and a long black skirt with a small slit up the side and hugged her hips, her feet were covered by skin coloured tights and black high heels were on the floor at the side of the couch. "Dang it woman," the girl sighed

"Something wrong?" Bee asked

"She's always working so late; I dunno why she does it. Now could you help me to the kitchen please?" she asked smiling

"Sure," he responded then helped her limp over through to the kitchen then moved round and lifted her up so she sat on the table.

"Band-Aids are in the top cupboard," she informed him and he grabbed them as well as a small amount of bandage then washed the cut making her wince painfully. Then he placed a large plaster on the wound and neatly wrapped the white bandage around it. "You're pretty good at this," she winced

"I've had a lot of practice," he smiled

"Oh?" she asked

"Soldier, when the medic's out for the count we usually have to make-do with what we have and fix ourselves up, also, it really helps when my friends son falls over and hurts himself," he chuckled then helped her off the table

"Uh huh, and you are?" a feminine voice asked, sounding not pleased at all. Bee turned round quickly to stare into the forest green eyes of the previously sleeping mother.

"Don't worry Mum, I got hurt, and he helped me," her daughter smiled Bumblebee quickly thought of a human name

"Ok, but I still need a name Mister," she narrowed her enchanting eyes at him

"A-Alex, Alex Anderson," thankfully he'd watched the Matrix a few nights prior, so he adopted the last name

"Hmm catchy; how did you get hurt Phee?" she asked curiously

"That would be my fault," Bee sighed

"Thought so," she sighed then walked fully into the kitchen.

"It was an accident Mum, and he helped afterward," Phee smiled as he smiled thankfully at her,

"Granted that was very kind of you, but how did it happen?" she asked eyeing how much bandage was used

"I wasn't paying attention to the road, and well... I almost ran her over, i managed to brake in time but a piece of not fixed metal on the front bumper, and it cut her leg." He explained and she growled

"Fix the damn bumper then," she seethed

"Mum! I'm fine," Phee smiled "he even washed it,"

"Fine..." she sighed

"I... didn't catch your name," Bee smiled

"Melanie, Melanie Williams, just call me Mel," she smiled and he frowned remembering Mia's last name was Williams. "Something wrong?" she asked

"No... Nothing wrong at all," he smiled

"Mum... can I stay home today?" Phee asked pleadingly

"Sure, honey, go back to bed, it's too early to be up anyway," she shrugged and Phee nodded then hopped out of the kitchen

"Is her name... really Phee?" Bee asked frowning

"Nah, it's Phoebe, I've called her Phee since she was born," she answered "now, thanks for the help and everything but..." she trailed off

"Don't worry, i'm needed elsewhere anyway... have to take a friends son to school," he smiled then headed for the door, upstairs Phoebe had her fingers crossed

"Come on mum, he's a nice guy... get his number or something," she whispered and Mel frowned then glared at the stairs then sighed

"Wait a minute," and he turned round and she blushed slightly

"I'm not used to doing this but... could I erm... have your phone number or something?" she gulped and he raised and eyebrow then smiled

"Sure," he grinned, he'd actually be giving her a number that could link up to a privet channel on his comm link. She gave him a pen and a piece of paper then he wrote it down and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she smiled and he nodded and winked

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you around, or talk to ya later if you call," he grinned then walked to the Camaro that seemed hauntingly familiar to her.

"I will," she smiled and he got in then made his engine rev with a small wave he shot off as she closed the door then sighed as Phoebe walked down the stairs and took the bandage off, weirdly enough the scar was gone.

"Mum you got the number of a hawt guy!" she grinned

"Yep!"

"So... why did you choose him and not all the other guys you've met?" she frowned

"I dunno... I just... felt like I had to, it didn't help with you practically begging me from the top of the stairs," she grinned

"You heard that?" she asked meekly

"I hear everythin huni, now my wonderful miracle, wanna go out somewhere?" she asked

"It's too early... as you said, but... maybe later, right now, I need my sleep," she smiled sadly

"Ok then kid, get to bed with ya," Mel grinned as Phoebe hugged her

"Don't blow this mum, you haven't had a guy since you had me... and dudette you were 16, so... yeah, don't blow it," she grinned

"Heeeyy," Mel moaned as she giggled then ran up the stairs.

Meanwhile Bee was wondering how that woman managed to make him feel like he did when Mia was alive; unfortunately he didn't have time to think as Sam walked out the house with Daniel and Lucky running next to him.

"Hey Squirt, hey Lucky." Bee laughed and the dog barked in response

"I'm not a Squirt," Daniel pouted

"Sure ya not, you got everythin?" he asked and the kid nodded as Bee opened his back door "get in then," he chuckled and Daniel jumped in with his bag.

"Are you picking him up Bee?" Sam asked

"I don't know Sam, there could be a decepticon attack, if there isn't then I'll be there to pick him up, if tere is... I'll phone you to tell you," he responded through the radio

"You seem... unusually chipper today," Sam grinned

"A Robots love-life is nothing to do with you," Sam could tell Bee was grinning from the tone he used

"You got a date?" Sam asked shocked

"This woman called Melanie Williams, asked for my phone number... after I almost ran over her kid" he replied sheepishly

"Melanie _Williams_?" he asked remembering Mia

"Yeah... I found it strange too, now I gotta take Daniel to school, so bu-bi!" he chuckled

"Seya Bee," Sam grinned as the Autobot floored it as Daniel gave a whoop in joy.

**You get who the girl is right? If you don't... you're stupid -.-' **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

"So Phee, what exactly made you get in his car?" Mel asked casually as she picked up her car keys

"I dunno... I just felt like I should trust him," she shrugged in response as she watched TV

"Uh huh... and what if he was just some creep?" she asked dryly

"You know I can take care of myself Mum... I'd just fry him," she grinned as she turned to face her mum

"That's ma girl," Mel grinned

"So... are you actually gonna phone him?" Phee asked eagerly

"Maybe... I don't know," she shrugged then grabbed her coat, "now I've gotta go to your school and tell them why you're off today," she rolled her eyes

"Hey, at least you got to meet AND get that guys number," Phoebe laughed as Mel sighed then opened the door

"I'll be back later, make sure you lock the door after me and DON'T let anybody in," she instructed

"Who is there for me to let in?" Phee asked dryly

"Just... don't" she sighed hating the fact that her daughter was a social outcast at school. She then put her coat on and walked out the door, closing it after her she walked to her car then thought for a moment, then shook her head and got in her Mitsubishi Animal (LOVIN THOSE CARS!!!!), started the engine and was off.

Bumblebee had gone back to the base and was confronted by the twins when they heard him playing some happy music

"So... what's got your emotion chip happy then?" Sideswipe grinned mischievously

"What's it to you?" Bee replied raising an optical ridge

"Jus wondering," Sunny smirked

"Well, a human female asked for my number," he shrugged

"...What is it with you and humans? Seriously there are tons of hawt femmes in the base and you choose human femmes?" Sunstreaker frowned

"Leave him alone Bro, if he wants a human, let him have a human... not like it can hurt," Sideswipe shrugged

"...She looked like Mia," he sighed

"Ah... that would explain it then," Sunny smiled "you gotta let her go Bee, she's gone, there's nothing we can do," he sighed and placed a hand on Bumblebees shoulder

"I know Sunstreaker." he sighed then frowned "hey, have you guys seen Jazz and Bluestreak anywhere?" he asked

"Lounge," both answered in unison and he nodded then walked off. Meanwhile Bluestreak...was whining

"Blue... shush," Jazz sighed

"You need a girlfriend Blue," Bee grinned as he heard a bit of Bluestreaks rant.

"I KNOW!" he ranted

"Well then... get one," Jazz shrugged and Blue looked round at a few femmes who looked at him weirdly then walked off

"Yeah... I wish," Blue sulked "look, i'm goin out for a drive, I'll seya later," he sighed then walked out

"Seya man," Jazz smiled then looked at Bee's grinning face "wasup wit yo?" he asked as Bee grinned.

Bluestreak had decided to stop driving and have a go at walking around in his holoform, with his alt-mode trailing behind. He'd made it look young... just cause he could. He was looking round when he felt spark energy, he scanned and found it to be Barricade, he was one of the few decepticons that made it through the crushing blow that Mia delivered, fortunately he'd decided to be a neutral, not siding with anyone and began working with the local police department.

"Hey Cade," he smiled and the neutral flashed his lights in response

"Aren't you on patrol duty today squirt?" Barricade asked gruffly

"Probably... like it matters, most of the decepticons are still fragged up from the last fight," he grinned and Cade chuckled as Frenzy chattered away

"D-ddecepticons s-s-stupid!" Frenzy stuttered

"You still not learned English yet?" Blue asked the little bot

"M-m-me t-t-trying!" Frenzy protested

"Well, we better get back to work, apparently there's a fight near a school, they'll stop when they see the police show up," Cade sighed

"Seya then Cade," Blue smiled and the ex-decepticon was off. The fight was actually pretty bad,

"Leave me alone!" the victim growled

"What are you gonna do about it?" a girl sneered then pushed her making her trip over something and fall into two strong arms

"That's enough, now get back inside or i'm placing you all under arrest," Barricade growled, his crimson eyes scaring the frag outa the teens making them scat "you ok kid?" he asked and pushed her back on her feet

"Y-yeah, thanks," she smiled and he nodded "how did you know about that?" she asked confused

"I got a call saying some punk teens were starting a fight, thought I better come and scare em off, now why aren't you in school?" he frowned

"Well... my mum said I could stay off cause I got cut all up my leg this morning on the way to school," she gulped

"You look fine to me, how about you get into school now and finish off the day, I'll explain to the office for you and then phone your mum, how's that?" he asked and she gave him a pleading look "Ok-ok fine, I'll give you a lift home, but you better get your backside in school tomorrow," he smiled and she grinned then got in the back to see a small silver CD player.

"Thanks Officer," she smiled

"You're welcome kid, now I need your address," he smiled

"Maple Street 16." She smiled and he nodded then drove off "nice car by the way," she grinned and he chuckled

"Thanks," he smiled. It only took a few minutes and they were there... cause Barricade liked to cheat and use his sirens. She got out the car as her mum pulled up and saw the Saleen Mustang police cruiser.

"What the frag happened here?!" Mel gawked as Barricade frowned at the usage of a Cybertronian curse word "what were you doing outside?" she asked

"Heh... well I needed to stretch my legs and found myself a little farther from home that i thought, the officer helped me out a bit," Phoebe smiled nervously

"...With what?" she frowned; Bluestreak had stuck around and was sat on a curb in front of his alt-mode across the street and was looking at mother and daughter curiously.

'_Hey Cade... don't that woman look familiar?'_ Blue asked curiously as Cade frowned

'_Hey... you're right, she looks like that brat that dealt Mega-crumb and the others a crushing blow'_ he snickered at the pun as Blue rolled his eyes dryly

'_She wasn't a brat... she was a very special girl__,'_ he sighed

'_You liked her?'_ he asked shocked

'_Not romantically, but she was like a little sister... primus I miss that girl'_ he sighed dejectedly

'_Not as much as Bumblebee though eh?'_ he asked smiling

'_Most definitely not, he still refuses to let that girl go...'_ Blue smirked '_but apparently that didn't stop him from giving his privet comm link number to a woman earlier today,'_

'_The squirt got a girl?'_ Cade asked as he drove away

'_Heh; he just gave her his number. But fortunately enough... I doubt she's actually going to call him,'_ he grinned then got in the blue dodge viper and started the engine

'_Why fortunately; in human terms, the mech needs to get laid!' _

_'True enough... not that I can talk'_ he laughed

'_True... well, I gotta scat, apparently there's a robbery in the city... big jewellery store. Big robbery calls for big reinforcement's. Later squirt,'_ he laughed and before Blue could protest the squirt remark Barricade shot down the road using a rather illegal nitro boost.

"Smart aft," Blue growled then did a U-turn and headed towards the Autobot base.

Meanwhile...

"Lucky will you _please_ eat?" Mikeala begged as the old dog whined

'_I will if you give me food I like!' _he responded dryly, he'd already noticed how nobody understood him anymore, which apparently really sucked cause the food they gave him... he didn't like.

"Please?" she begged and he grumbled then disdainfully ate the dry food

'_MIIAAA!!!!!!__ I NEED YOU!!!' _he whimpered and Mikeala sighed then scratched behind his ears '_then again... this ain't so bad.' _

"Ok... we've tried dry food... how about we go get some meat and other stuff?" she smiled and his ears perked up as he barked in agreement

'_Yes FINALLY!!'_ he cheered

"Ok, now if we do go... your leash got broken when Bumblebee accidently snapped it, so... do you promise not to run away?" she pleaded and he nodded as she smiled "i'm guessing you understand everything we say don't you?" she grinned and he nodded smirking "ok that's just freaky. Ok Lucky... lets go get you the _right_ food," she grinned and opened the door as he raced out then stopped at the end of the garden and looked back at her as she grabbed her keys. "I'm coming," she laughed then followed him as he barked excitedly... he was excited over the food.

"Phoebe, why don't you just ask me to stop it for you... i'm sure once they have Jetstream telling them to back off... I think they will," Mel sighed as her daughter groaned

"But they everyone will be asking how I know you, then I'll be getting all kinds of unwanted attention and then I'll end up getting claustrophobic and then you know what happens when i get claustrophobic, I sneeze then blow the place up, it's not a pretty picture," Phee looked at her mum dryly as she returned the gesture

"...You really thought all this out didn't you," she raised an eyebrow

"Of course, you remember my last bedroom right?" Phee grinned

"How could I forget... you sneezed and completely obliterated it, I mean seriously... I had to explain to the council about how a fight with some freaky random monster that I made up and Jetstream had ended up crashing into your room and exploding it, twas not easy" she sighed

"It helped that you were Jetstream at the time of explaining though," Phee giggled

"Yeah..." she smirked

"So... are you gonna phone that Anderson guy?" she asked curiously

"As I said before... maybe," she sighed

"Still stuck on my dad then?" she asked softly

"It's hard not to be... he was so sweet," she spoke sadly

"How could he be sweet, he left you when you were pregnant with me," Phoebe frowned

"No... I left him," she gulped

"Really?"

"Maybe I should explain," she sighed and motioned her daughter to sit down, which she did. "When I was young, your dad... he helped me with some things, with his friends. So... I helped with a big problem of theirs, but... I was dying. Unfortunately when I was given my abilities they made... big mistakes and it was killing me every time I used my abilities that must I shortened my time. Me and your dad were scared at the thought, he tried everything to make my last days perfect, and he succeeded, they were perfect. On my... last night we erm... well you get the idea," she explained and her daughter nodded "after I fell asleep, I woke up a few hours after then said my goodbyes and fell back asleep, dying in the process," she sighed as her daughter frowned

"But if you died, how could you be here?" Phoebe asked confused

"I don't call you my little miracle for any old reason honey, around a week after I died, my body realised there was a life inside of me. You; so it also decided to help you live, so it worked to fix the problems and I came back to life, even i'm confused at how it happened but apparently... you saved my life." She smiled at her daughter who grinned

"Glad to help," she winked making Mel laugh

"By the time I awoke though... your dad had left, taking his friends with him. Later on I changed my name from Mia Williams, to Melanie Williams, and moved to America to see if I could find them, I've heard reports and things on them, but that's all... I haven't seen your dad since." She sighed and Phoebe frowned

"...Who was my dad?" she asked curiously

"...When he came to my school he called himself...Alex," she then gulped and gawked

"And?" Phoebe asked then realized

"OH MY GOD, HE WAS IN MY HOUSE AND I NEVER EVEN REALISED!!! Where is that damn number!?" she panicked as she searched the house frantically.

"Mum; wait!" Phoebe smirked

"What?" she asked frowning

"Call him... but don't tell him you know it's him, have a fresh start... let him figure it out," she grinned

"...Good idea!" she grinned.

**Now you know how she's alive!!! And how she's got a daughter ;-) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! (****this**** be my ****prezzie**** to you)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day it was around 4pm and Bumblebee had been sat on the roof playing lookout when a call came through on his privet comm link.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hi! Tis me, the woman who's daughter you ran over," came the reply and he grinned

"You actually called?" he asked sceptically

"Didn't help with Phoebe practically begging me to, so yeah... I did," he heard in her voice she was smiling

"Now why would she be begging you, to call the guy that ran her over?" he asked grinning

"I... don't know. But hey i'm bored so it gives me something to do," she laughed

"Same here," he sighed

"Erm..." she spoke then he heard a muffled 'ask...him...out,' then another 'shush your mush and get back upstairs' he grinned "uh... would you erm..."

"I heard, and sure I'd love to," he smirked

"Really?!" she gaped

"Sure, when and where?" he asked then heard a 'tonight mum, SAY TONIGHT!' then a 'will you shut up!' making him chuckle

"Whenever... apparently Phoebe wants me out of the house anyway," he could practically _see_ the death glare she was giving her daughter

"So tonight then?" he grinned

"Ok," she squeaked

"Where?" he asked

"Hmm... do you... know any places where you can see the stars?" she asked nervously

"...I do!" he grinned and she smiled

"There will do, I'll bring some food and stuff," she beamed and he chuckled

"What time should I pick you up then?" he asked

"Erm... around 7, it'll give me enough time," she grinned

"To do what?" he asked

"Get ready... and make tea for Phoebe" she laughed and he smiled

"Seven it is," he agreed

"Great! Well, I'll see you then,"

"Will do," he smiled

"Bye!" she spoke then put the phone down. Bumblebee then looked at his internal clock and found out the time was 16:15pm (4:15 on a 12 hour clock)

"Finally, look-out duty is a bu-bi!" he cheered then jumped off the roof and legged it inside.

"OH MY GAWD HE SAID YES!" Mel cheered and Phoebe grinned then frowned

"If this _is_ my dad... how're you gonna tell him i'm his?" she asked concerned

"I don't know... but i'm sure he won't mind," she grinned and gulped "I have three hours to get read AND cook your damn tea!" she panicked as phoebe giggled

"I'll cook my meal, you go get ready," she grinned and shooed her mum up the stairs then got to work. When Mel came down, she looked at the table to see Phoebe moving her fork around in a plate of spaghetti whilst reading a book

"You really need to stop reading those," she sighed making Phee jump

"Why? They're full of juicy scenes," she cackled

"They're erotic novels Phoebe..." she frowned

"Your point being?" she frowned

"...Never mind," Mel sighed then looked at the clock, she had ten minutes.

"Nice outfit by the way," she grinned. She was wearing a pair of flared out jeans that hugged her curves perfectly, and a blue button up blouse. Her hair was loosely curled and very shiny. She wore skin coloured lip-gloss and silver eye-shadow. She didn't really need anything else since her skin could pass for flawless... although it wasn't.

"Thanks honey," she smiled. Meanwhile

"I've gotta go Sam..." Bee moaned

"But I need you to take us to the cinema," Sam whined

"No..." be answered firmly

"What's so important about now anyway?" Sam asked irritated

"Promise not to tell the twins?" Bee asked

"I promise," Sam grinned

"That woman actually phoned me today during my lookout duty, I have a date in ten minutes and I have to go," he explained and Sam's jaw dropped

"Way-ta-go Bee!" Sam cheered and Bee laughed

"Thank you, now can I please go without you moaning at me?" he pleaded

"Sure, go ahead," Sam grinned and the Camaro rolled out of the driveway and drove off.

"Sam? Where's Bumblebee going?" Mikeala asked

"He has a date," Sam stifled a laugh

"Really?!" she gaped as Lucky did the same

'_How could he?!'_ he growled then grumbled as he walked back inside.

Bumblebee had driven down to her house then turned his holoform on and knocked on the door; Mel jumped at the noise then nervously opened it. She looked at him as her heartbeat quickened '_oh my god, I can't believe it's him and he doesn't recognise me'_ she thought

"Go on mum, have a wonderful time," Phoebe grinned then pushed her out the door

"Eep!" Mel squeaked then scowled at the door.

"Come on then," Bee smirked and she smiled then followed him to the camaro then relaxed into the comfy seats she'd missed for 17 years. "Like the interior?" he grinned then shuddered as she ran her hand down his seat.

"Very...comfy," she smiled and he got in as the engine purred to life then shot off. Bumblebee had actually realised how Phoebe was going to be alone for quite a while, so... he'd asked Bluestreak to watch over the house, which he did.

"There HAS to be something better to do," Blue sighed then watched in interest as Phoebe walked out the house with a chair and a book then sat down with a bottle of Pepsi on the grass next to her. Then something happened that made his energon run cold...

"Hey baby, why don't you come over here and show me what you can do," a man called then turned round then the dodge viper growled then shrugged.

"Slag off," Phoebe growled and Bluestreak frowned at another usage of a Cybertronian curse word... this time from the daughter. Then the guy walked over to her

"What did you just say?" he growled and Bluestreak turned his holoform on then narrowed his eyes at the man

"I said, slag off!" she repeated then stood up and he narrowed his eyes. She almost gagged when she smelt his break "ugh! Two words, breath mints," she gagged as Blue smirked '_this femme has looks and guts'_ he thought then watched as she put her middle finger up then walked inside her house. What really pissed Bluestreak off was the fact that when she went to close then door he grabbed it and forced his way inside then kicked it shut. Bluestreak was out of the car in an instant with his infamous guns situated right on his belt. He heard her yelp and kicked the door down

"This is Miss Williams personal body guard for the night, GET THE FRAG OFFA HER!" he yelled and then man stood up, he surprisingly enough towered over Bluestreaks young holoform

"And what can _you_ do pipsqueak?" he smirked and Blue growled at the offending name then pulled one of his guns out

"I'm the best gunner in my faction, leave or be removed," he growled as he pointed the gun at him, the man immediately scat out the broken door as Blue put the gun away then helped the trembling Phoebe up

"W-who are you?" she asked fearfully

"A friend of the guy your mum's gone out on a date with, he asked me to come keep a watch on you, sorta glad I did now," he chuckled

"T-thanks," she blushed "wait... i haven't seen you at all, how were you watching over me if I couldn't see you?" she questioned and he grinned then guided her to the door and pointed at the Dodge Viper

"I've been sitting in the dodge," he smiled and she grinned

"I LOVE dodge vipers, they're amazing," she beamed and he grinned

"Wanna take a ride?" he asked and she looked at him wide-eyed and grinning

"Yeah!!" she cheered and they both walked over to the still running Dodge Viper and got in. "the interior is amazing," she smiled and he smirked loving the compliments then he pressed down on the gas and shot off.

Bumblebee had stopped at the look out and got out as she did and stood at the edge in the rays of the full moon, Bumblebee thought he could practically see her glowing in the rays, but made the assumption that the rays made the effect. But they weren't, they were re-powering her

"You look like you're glowing," he smiled and she turned round and grinned

"I know, it's a very enchanting effect," she smirked "mind if I sit on the hood?" she asked and he smiled

"I'm fine with it," he shrugged and sat down with her. She led down and looked up at the stars, a few moments later she shuddered then snuggled up closer to him

"...What are you doing?" he asked grinning

"Warming myself up," she smiled softly and he wrapped an arm around her; it was like déjà vu.

"Can I... ask you something?" Bee asked softly and she nodded

"Is Melanie your real name?" he asked and she grinned

"Why do you ask?" she asked

"Because... you're acting like... never mind, it's impossible," he sighed and she looked up at him then reached up and leaned over him

"What's impossible?" she asked looking down at him, he gulped.

"M-my last girlfriend... she died... you're acting like her," he sighed and she smiled

"Problem?" she asked as she ran her hand down one of the black stripes making him shudder as she grinned, she still knew all his sensitive bits on his car form.

"N-no..." he groaned then growled and pulled her up against him making her smirk "how did you know?" he narrowed his eyes as she smirked deviously

"Figure it out," she purred down his ear then kissed him passionately. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her as close as possible then flipped them over

"Why don't you tell me?" he responded as she panted breathlessly, then he saw it, the mischievous glint in her eyes as they flashed from green to silver and then back rapidly. "Mia?!" he yelped then jumped up as she grinned then got up

"You worked it out quicker than I expected... Bumblebee," she smiled softly as he gaped like a fish

"P-prove it!" he gulped and she shrugged

"Fair dos," she smiled then erupted in flames and where Mel once stood, Jetstream was now, basking in the pale full moon rays. The first thought came to him... and well he acted on it, he snogged her. (First thought for a guy... it always is)

----------------------------

Mel snuggled up to the bare well toned chest of her long lost love as his arm wrapped tighter around her bare waist, she smiled softly when she felt him scan her just in case.

"I'm alive Bee," she mumbled and smiled as she felt him pull the blanket further over her. Just then... she snapped back to reality, "Oh my god, I left phoebe alone all night!" she exclaimed

"Don't worry... Bluestreak's with her," he grinned as she smiled

"Blue's here?" she asked grinning and he kissed her gently

"Yep, I asked him to watch over her...Mia, I mean Mel?" he asked and she smiled "...how many guys have you done this with since me?" he asked fearful of the answer

"...That would be a none," she shrugged and he let out a sigh of relief

"Then... who's daughter is Phoebe?" he frowned and she kissed him gently

"Yours,"

---------

Meanwhile

Phoebe was curled up like a cat with her head rested on Bluestreaks lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. They were in her home on the couch when Mel and Bee came in, Mel grinned at the sight

"Hey Bee, good call on me lookin out for her, she was almost in big trouble," he grinned

"You look comfy Blue," Mel smirked as she put her jacket on the coat rack

"Er..."

"S'ok Blue... you'll never guess who this is," Bee grinned as he wrapped his arms around her

"Who?" he asked

"Mia," he grinned and Blue almost offlined

"WHAT?!" he yelped and Phoebe shot up

"I'm awake!" she exclaimed the looked around and rubbed her eyes "mum... have you been out all night?" she asked slyly as her mum stuck her tongue out at her "well.. This guys brill," she grinned and hugged Blue who chuckled

"Uh huh..." Bee raised an eyebrow

"Oh don't get over-protective now Bee... she's 17 and can think for herself," Mel laughed

"Err..." Blue frowned as Phoebe looked up at Bee smiling

"Phoebe, meet Bumblebee... your dad."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What kinda name is Bumblebee?" Phoebe frowned as Mel giggled whilst Bumblebee gained a dry look on his face "you two have the weirdest choice in names ever, seriously... Jetstream and Bumblebee," Phoebe ranted, Mel was about to say something about Bluestreak... but he gave her a pleading look and she sighed

"Honey, I don't think she'll care. Phoebe, come with me. Bee... we need some place privet," Mel smiled

"...For what?" he frowned

"You missed out on a lot, Bee. You don't even know your own daughters other form," Mel grinned

"She got..." and he trailed off as Mel nodded 

"AANNND she has no faults in it either, it's inherited, therefore; nothing bad will happen," she smiled

"Erm... Mum... i'm not sure about this," Phoebe gulped 

"Bee, we need a cleared area... can you get one?" Mel asked

"Anythin for you," he grinned as Phoebe made a funny face and tried not to gag as Mel blushed. "We got one two miles from here, an old abandoned warehouse...wait, why can't she just show me here?" Bee asked confused

"She won't fit," Mel sighed "ok then Phee, Blue and Bee... let's roll out... I've always wanted to say that," she giggled then transformed 

"It really is you..." Blue breathed then stood up 

"Can I get a hug before we go?" she asked innocently and he hugged her "yay!" she grinned. 

When they arrived Phoebe got out of the dodge viper hesitantly.

"Bee Transform would you?" Mel asked sweetly and his holoform smiled then nodded as it flickered in and out of view then disappeared

"Oh my god!" Phoebe gasped then gawked as the Camaro transformed into a humanoid shaped robot 

"Phee, meet your dad... Bumblebee," Mel grinned "now you too Blue," she sighed and Blues' holoform sighed then fizzled out of view as the Dodge Viper transformed into a slightly older looking robot but still had the young look. "This is Bluestreak..." Mel smiled

"But everyone calls me Blue," he smiled softly



"Now Phoebe... go ahead," She grinned and Phee gulped 

"O-ok," she stuttered then in a burst of blue flames; where Phoebe once stood, a 15 foot tall, drool worthy, red and black femme with bright blue optics stood now.

"How?" Bee asked as he looked down at Mel

"Dude, she really didn't get it from me," Mel grinned

"Bluestreak, mouth closed!" Bee snapped at the gawking Gunner, but Bluestreak had lost all coherent thought "BLUESTREAK!" he yelled and the young bot shook his head

"S-sorry!" he jumped as Phoebe giggled 

"Bumblebee?" Mel asked frowning

"What?" he smiled 

"I wanna see everyone," she spoke grinning

"That can be arranged," he smirked "but... I think there's someone that'd rather see you first," he smiled

"...Who?" Phoebe asked confused. A few minutes after they arrived at Sam and Mikeala's house when a little boy ran out

"Bee!" he grinned

"Hey squirt," Bee laughed then turned on his holoform as Mel smiled

"And who's this cute lil guy?" She asked grinning as she got out

"That's Daniel, Sam and Mikeala's little boy," Bluestreak smiled as Phoebe climbed out his passenger seat as he turned on his holoform and got out.

"They have a kid?!" she yelped and Sam walked out grinning

"So _this_ is the date then?" he grinned "and who's she?" he asked looking at Phoebe

"Phoebe, i'm her Daughter," Phoebe grinned 

"Well, it's nice to meet you," he smiled and Mikeala walked out with Lucky trailing behind her, he took one look at Mel then ran over and pounced on her licking her face

"LUCKY!" Mikeala yelped

"Yeesh boy, calm down..." Mel laughed 

'_I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!'_ he barked

"Well it's obvious i'm not," she smirked and he grinned then licked her again as she giggled "and how is this old fart here still around?" she asked stroking his head as he growled 



"Heh, Ratch replaced some not working organs with mechanical organs, he'll be around for a while," Bee chuckled as Sam and Mikeala looked at each other with identical looks of bafflement 

"Hey guys, long time no see" she grinned

"Bee?" Sam asked confused

"Sam, I believe you know Mia," Bee grinned 

"Well, it's Melanie now, but yeah... nice to see you," she grinned

"OH MY GOD!!" Mikeala yelped

"Prove it!" Sam frowned

"Well... I got Bee to believe me... which was easier than I thought it would be." She shrugged "and Lucky knows it's me so," she sighed then looked around then transformed "need anymore proof?" she smiled and Mikeala practically glomped her

"I don't care if you've changed your name, to me it's still Mia," she smiled and Mel shrugged 

"Erm... question," she frowned at Bumblebee

"Shoot," he smiled

"How many times will I have to prove it?" she asked

"Erm... once if you get everyone in one place," Blue answered then Sam frowned

"So... whose daughter is she then?" Sam asked 

"_She_ has a name," Phoebe growled 

"Sorry," he replied

"Well... she's..." Bumblebee frowned thinking of a way to explain it

"Don't jump to explain anytime soon dad, I mean seriously!" Phoebe frowned and he looked at her smiling as she'd called him dad

"DAD?!" Sam and Mikeala yelped 

"Heh... yep!" he laughed nervously and Phoebe and Mel glomped him as Bluestreak laughed

"Now, you either take me to the base, or I scan and drain a load of energy," Mel narrowed her eyes at the yellow mech who grinned then transformed 

"You comin guys?" Blue asked 

"Sure!" Mikeala smiled and Blue transformed 

"I think I'll just drive there myself," Phoebe sighed and Sam frowned at her "what?" she asked confused



"How're you gonna drive?" he asked and she looked around then transformed, then transformed into her alt mode, which was a gorgeous red Mazda MX-5 with black stripes down both sides. 

"So, you gotta name in that form yet?" Bee asked curiously 

"Requiem." She answered then shot off leaving a bewildered witwicky family. 

"She's a robot too?" Sam asked shocked making Mel laugh

"Yup!" she grinned then Bee closed his doors then sped off as Blue let the Witwicky's drive with him. 

"Bee and Blue are headed back to the base," Red-alert spoke smiling 

"Who's that with them?" Prowl frowned 

"The Witwickys," Arcee smiled

"Yeah... but who is the female in Bumblebee... and the other vehicle?" Red asked. The three decided to grab Prime and get him to have Bee explain. 

Once they arrived, Phoebe transformed to robot-mode standing next to a transformed Bluestreak, who stood next to the Witwickys. 

"Bumblebee?" Prime frowned and Mel got out of Bee and grinned up at the Autobot leader

"Long time no see dude," she grinned

"Prime... gather the Autobots... we have a long lost friend back from the dead," Bee explained as het transformed

"..." Optimus frowned at Mel then gaped as her eyes flashed silver, he then ran off to get the others.

A few moments later the entire base was in the lounge... watching Optimus and Bumblebee... and the small female

"What's this about Prime?" Sideswipe asked frowning

"It's about this small femme here," Prime smiled at Mel who was sat on Bee's shoulder

"A human?" Sunstreaker spoke dryly

"Heeeyy..." Mel pouted "i'm not just a human," she stuck her tongue out at the golden warrior as he scowled "fine... no wax for you," she scowled back at him "poor widdle Sunshine," she grinned

"...gutsy lil squishy," Sunstreaker growled as Bee smirked

"And now you'll see why?" Bumblebee grinned and she stood up and erupted in bright flames that had the twins, Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide gaping, whilst the others gasped

"...Boo!" Jetstream laughed in mid-air 

"MIA!!" both twins grinned and grabbed her out of mid air then hugged her as she laughed. 



"Ehem?" Phoebe cleared her throat; she was still in femme form

"Who's the fem?" 

"That's Phoebe... mine and Bumblebee's daughter," Mel smiled "...and it's Mel now." She grinned as everyone gawked at Bumblebee... who shrugged innocently.


End file.
